Toddler Tricks
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The continence of Baby Magic . Regina is babysitting Robin and finds that the toddler has quite strong magic and is strong willed.


**_Author's Note :_** There will be more stories after this, but as I have a lot of stories on my hands I am not sure how fast I can get it done. They are started on though :o)

* * *

 ** _Toddler Tricks_**

"So I guess it is time that the two of us to have lunch," Regina told Robin, looking in Zelena's bag for whatever her sister had sent with the toddler for lunch. She soon found a Tupper wear containing some oatmeal with fruit. They had been playing for a couple of hours, so now she figured it was time to eat.

She smiled as she put it with a small plastic spoon in front of her niece. She knew her to eat on her own by now. Robin looked down at the food with dismay, she for sure didn't want cold oatmeal even with fruit. She made a hand gesture making the box fly across the room and spill over Regina's spotless floor.

The former Evil Queen frowned at this. Of course, she knew that her young niece did have magical powers, only not to this extent. Robin looked at the bowl of apples standing on the table, a little out of her reach. She smiled focusing to make one come to her. She grabbed it with both hands as it came closer.

Regina that sat next to her took the apple from her saying, "Oh no you don't, you are to eat properly before you get fruit."

"No!" Robin objected, a word she was fond of using when something didn't suit her.

"Yes, I get you don't get the oatmeal as it is cold by now," Regina said in a soft tone. She went over to a small fridge she had in her office. She had gotten it when she got Henry many years ago, for convince. Now she used it for her own benefit. She took out a yoghurt with banana taste, trying to feed it to her nice, but it soon ended up like the oatmeal.

'No yoghurt then,' Regina thought to herself, steering close of the boxes, that left a box of salad or a sandwich with chicken and cheese. Safer with the sandwich. She looked over at Robin that was now sitting on the couch playing with an apple that was hanging in the thin air, a happy smile on her face.

Regina shook her face seeing how her niece grabbed it, carefully forming it with her small hands for whatever reason. The middle-aged brunette went to sit down beside her saying, "Do you want a sandwich?"

"Yes," the toddler nodded and beamed at her. She offered the apple to Regina, now in shape of a heart saying, "I…so..sorry."

Robin looked down, feeling stupid, the words didn't always came out as she wanted them to, or as fast. It made her feel stupid.

Regina took the apple, feeling a warm fuzzy feeling inside, whispering, "It is okay, the office is easy to clean, with and without magic, maybe you can help?"

"Yes," the two and a half year old girl beamed, nodding so hard that her ponytail jumped up and down.

"Good, are you hungry enough to eat the whole of this?" Regina held the sandwich up before her. Robin thought before she nodded and the brunette offered it to her. Regina unwrapped it from the plastic and Robin soon started to eat it hungrily. As it was too big for her small hands she ended up spilling some of it onto the green spotted dress she was wearing. She didn't notice until she was done, looking from her dress to her aunt with sad eyes.

Just as Regina was about to use her magic to fix it, Zelena burst through the door, Robin by the sight of her mother squealed, "Wicked."

Regina was used to the fact that her niece called her sister wicked rather than mama. Zelena had been a bit hurt by it at first, she knew, but now she didn't mind. Zelena equally beamed back saying, "Hi sweetness, did you have fun with your auntie Gina?"

"Yes," she said with a firm nod. They had had fun playing hide and seek in the office and then playing with small horses before they were going to eat.

Zelena eyed the mess of horses and some papers on the floor, then she saw the food and looked at her daughter, in a strict voice she said, "What have I told you about throwing the food across the room, Robin?"

Robin talked for a long second before she innocently tried, "Fun?"

Regina hid a snigger from behind her hand, watching Zelena tapping her foot trying to be firm, it was too adorable. The both were as she saw her sister sigh saying, "Try again."

Robin leaned her chin against her hand pretending to think hard, then she is a serious tone say, "Food is…no fun…eat."

She felt frustrated again, the words didn't fit together as she wanted to say the way she wanted to. She wanted to talk faster and right.

"Yes, I am so sorry Regina, I should have warned you," she apologized to her sister.

"Zelena, that is quite alright, she apologized see," Regina held up the heart shaped apple to show her.

"Still she should have had better manners by now," Zelena pointed out, giving her daughter a serious look.

A tear ran down the cheek of the two-and-a-half-year-old girl. She wanted to run away and hide, but the couch was a bit to high still for her to reach the floor on her own. A small pout came to view as she looked down against the floor.

Regina watched the changes within the niece, it was the same trades she had seen more than once within her older sister. She couldn't help but to find it being cute. That her sister wore trades of their mother was a little disturbing, but she didn't comment on that. She knew that even if Zelena could use a stern tone she would never raise a hand against Robin.

Robin looked from her mom to her aunt and back, focusing very hard, lifting her hands so she would be picked up. Zelena put down the dozens of bags to do just that. Once in her mother's arms she hid her face in the crook of her neck, tears streaming freely as a sign of regret. With a small voice she whispered, "So..sorry."

"Awww sweetheart, it is okay, nothing got ruined. I am sorry too, I shouldn't have been so harsh," Zelena whispered, letting her fingers stroke through her ponytail of wavy red hair. She could feel her heart melt.

Regina watched them and as so many times before it amazed her what a good mother Zelena turned out to be. She just held her daughter, comforting her until the tears stopped. Once they did she put her down on the floor. Young Robin smiled and made a motion to be put down. Zelena quickly did and the young girl walked over to the place where the spilled oatmeal lay and sat down on the floor. She focused using her powers to get it back in the box making sure it was all clean. Then she walked over to do the same with the yogurt. When she was down a yawn escaped her as using her powers sometimes wore her out. She took up the yogurt box along with the now filled Tupperware and walked over to her mother and aunt. Regina got up to talk it saying, "Thank you, Robin, but you really didn't have to do that."

"Yes," she argued strongly, making her mother smile proudly of her. Robin again looked at the bowl of apples saying, "Apple, ease?"

"Well since you cleaned and ate your food I am going to say yes," said Regina, conjuring a fruit knife to cut a piece. She handed it to Robin that soon started to eat.

Zelana watched, her perfect little human with loving eyes, before she turned her attention to her sister asking, "May I have a piece?"

"And here I thought you of all persons preferred green apples?" Regina frowned at her, a smile on her dark red lips.

"Even I like to mix it up sometimes," she said, smiling back as she sat down on the couch.

Robin that was done with her apple piece looked at Zelena saying, "Mama?"

"Yes, love?" Zelena wondered a bit surprised as she usually said wicked instead of mama. She loved both though coming from her daughter's lips.

"Bag for me?" she pointed at Zelena's many shopping bags with hopeful eyes. Hopeful that her mother had gotten her something in the time she had been gone.

"Maybe," Zelena said teasingly, chewing on her apple.

Robin looked at her mother, then went to play with the horses in the corner of Regina's office. She knew better than to nag. The more she did so the less chance it was that she would get whatever it was quickly. If there was anything at all. She really hoped so though. She made a neighing sound with one of the horses, pretending not to pay attention to her mother and her auntie that were talking. She didn't quite get what the word sibling meant, but she get that it was a little bit frustrating, still it would be a good thing for herself. Auntie Regina seemed to agree thought, only it would take a lot of work and money. Her mother said she got that was a bit of the problem, but they would discuss it later. Her auntie agreed with a nod.

Zelena smiled as she looked over at her young one, so pure, so innocent, but her powers were growing much like her own had when she was younger. She had been thinking about the aspect for a sibling for some time now, she just wasn't sure how to go about it, and how young Robin would react. She didn't want them to go about it like she had with Regina after all. And then it was the matter of how, should she find a random bloke in Storybrooke and have a one night stands, should she a sperm donor or adopt. Right now, adoption would seem like the best option. That had worked well for Regina, until Henry had went to find Emma at least. Now her sister and the blonde seemed to be working things out. She of course knew she would have to talk to Robin about it, but would she be able to understand. A sigh left her lips.

Robin noticed something was wrong and although she could not understand why, she got her mother was upset. Slowly she got up from the floor and walked over to her mama. She put a hand on her knew asking, "Wicked okay?"

Zelena looked down into Robin's blue eyes, so young, yet so perseptive, filled with worry. She smiled at her, a smile that reached her eyes as she said, "Yes wicked is okay, so ready for your gift?"

"Yes," the young girl nodded excitedly.

Regina smiled as she lifted Robin on the couch so her sister could get the bag or in this case bags that contained the gifts. Zelena soon returned only to pull a green top with a white pony on a pair of matching green shorts up from one of the bags. She held it up so Robin could see, the young girl beamed saying, "Pony."

"Yes sweetheart, pony, do you like it?" Zelena said and smiled even brighter at her. She loved her daughter's excitement.

"Yes," she nodded eagerly, thinking that it was really pretty as the white pony sparkled and everything.

"Good and this," said Zelena picking up a new toy pony from another bag, it was brown with black many and tail. Robin reached out her hand to hold it and Zelena gave it to her. Robin stroked it gently whispering, "Pretty pony."

"Yes it sure is," Regina agreed with a smile adding to her sister, "You are spoiling her you know?"

"Like you didn't do the same with Henry," said Zelena with a small laugh, making Regina blush.

Robin held her newfound treasure close and yawned. Zelena lifted her on to her lap and kissed the top of her hair, whispering, "Ready to go home."

"Yes, we are," said Robin with an agreeing nod.

"We?" Zelena asked confused.

"Mm, me and my ponies," she used her powers to make the three ponies on the floor come to her grip. She held all four close.

Zelena laughed asking, "And their stable?"

"Stay here, sleepover," Robin said in a firm tone.

"Alright, I shall take good care of it," Regina promised with a firm nod.

"Good," Robin sighed content as she snuggled closer to her mother and closed her eyes. She was tired from her adventures that day. Zelena could feel her heart grow inside her chest, she knew she couldn't love her more even if she tried. She looked over at her sister that looked back with loving eyes saying, "Will you help me with my bags so I can take her."

"Of course," the brunette said and got up to do just that, while Zelena carried her daughter and her ponies. She didn't even mind that Robin was getting slightly heavier as she grew, she loved having her this close, sleeping in her arms. She pressed a kiss into her dark strands and for a moment she caught herself missing young Roland. She knew he would have been a great big brother to Robin. And that was when she knew she had to adopt a boy, so Robin could have just that an older brother to look out for her. She smiled as she put the sleeping girl into her car seat and strapped on the belt. She carefully closed the door not to wake her, then turned to give her sister a hug. She made sure she had everything, before she got in the car to drive him. Happy and very much content that she had gotten some alone time that day, but that she had the most perfect companion in the world to come home to. That gave her all the happiness in the world and she knew that another child would increase it. She hummed as she thought of what it would be like with a little man in the house, praying that it wouldn't be long before that would happen.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
